


Oxeye Daisy

by Kirigiris_Persona



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 11:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5965453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirigiris_Persona/pseuds/Kirigiris_Persona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Santana deals with the aftermath of Hurt Locker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oxeye Daisy

I screamed as loud as I could, threw the first thing I could get my hands on, and smashed it against the wall. My desk lamp is now in shattered pieces all over the floor, and I couldn’t give a shit.

_She_ made me do this. It’s _her_ fault. _She_ wanted to talk about this. _She_ wanted us to figure out our feelings. And _then_ what? I do what she wants, I tell her I love her, and look where I am now - throwing a temper tantrum in my room, screaming my lungs out, while she’s probably making out with someone else. What the fuck was the _point_? Why did you make me _do_ this?!

I hate you, I hate you, I hate you… _I love you_.

I love you _so_ much, but here I am, stuck with these feelings that I can do absolutely _nothing_ with. So now what? I wait for you to inevitably break up with him, or vice versa? Then... we live happily ever after in the _closet_ until we can get the hell out of here, me always feeling second best in the back of my head because you chose him first?

_Yeah, well wow, who knew being so fluid meant you could be so stuck_.

Great, now I’m back to crying. I know my judgement is clouded, but I’m sitting here closing my eyes trying to calm down, picturing my future, and I can’t see anyone else but her. I can’t see beyond her. And I don’t want to. Who would want to? She’s beautiful, unique, kind, and undoubtedly _perfect_ in my eyes. Even if I did get my full gay on later in life, why am I going to look for something that’s already right in front of me? What we have could never be replaced.  

So go ahead, Brittany. Date him. I’m gonna sit here and wallow in my misery for now, but we both know how this ends.

And I can’t wait until that day comes.

**Author's Note:**

> I have very strong season 2 emotions. 
> 
> Yosgay: Beta. thank you :) 
> 
> This was my first fic on here, and trust me, you will see a lot more emotions about a lot more seasons. And the gays.


End file.
